


(not an) isekai-itis

by spooky_lilith



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dysphoria of the Week, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gag of the Week, Humor, Lesbians, Not Even The Author Has Them, Trans Female Character, lots of them - Freeform, no braincells, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_lilith/pseuds/spooky_lilith
Summary: Two girls without any semblance of control over their lives end up sharing a quest in an online MMO.Somehow, this leads to the two of them canoodling in real life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's back  
> CW: Online argument, Gender Dysphoria

_**sword &snowflake whispers: Can you help me on [Quest: Spilling Chemicals]?** _

Ruby hadn’t even bothered blinking at the request before hitting accept. Grimm Tidings: Galaxies might have been a free-to-play MMO, but the price of playing without a subscription was ½ experience, rendering the game an endless slog of a grind unless one finished the group quests for more exp. 

So it wasn’t too uncommon for her to encounter other free-to-play stragglers like her, crowded around group quests.

_**rosematter whispers: yee c:** _

A group request pops up just above her taskbar, and she clicks accept. Leaving their characters little else to do but wander into the quest area.

Only to immediately be grinded up into mincemeat, forcing Ruby to use one of her precious revives.

“That sucked.” Ruby laughs, clicking on Weiss’s character model and going wide-eyed at the level on display.

**_rosematter: wtf_**

**_sword &snowflake: ?_ **

**_rosematter: your level_ **

**_rosematter: you don’t even damage them you just tickle them lmao :p_ **

She hadn’t been expecting snowflake to come back the way they did.

**_sword &snowflake: You’re the one clearly incompetent here. You didn’t even soak up any damage for my combo. _**

**_rosematter: this isn’t a freaking raid_ **

**_rosematter: we’ll be fine with a ****** comp just as long as we can do enough damage or can take it_ **

**_rosematter: which i can’t do on my own bc this is a 2 person quest minimum_ **

**_rosematter: and i’m basically doing on my own bc you’re so weak_ **

**_sword &snowflake: So are you suggesting we get another party member?_ **

**_rosematter: the enemies will just get stronger for three characters and it’ll just be 3v2 odds_ **

**_sword &snowflake: So you’re implying I’m useless._ **

She’d been very, very tempted to just type ‘yes’ then and there.

**_rosematter: you need to level up_ **

**_rosematter: you’re underlevel_ **

**_sword &snowFlake: Maybe if you weren’t so focused on your fancy little combo, we could have won that fight._ **

Really, Ruby should have just thrown her headset off then and there. Getting into a squabble online was usually the very last thing she’d wanted out of a session online.

But today was the exception. For today had been exceptionally shitty. Cardin had whipped her, spraying her gym locker with disgusting axe deodorant, she’d forgotten to shave the night prior so she’d gone to school with a damned stubble, Jaune, Ren, and Blake had been stuck home from flu, and the history had split up class today for a Boys vs Girls study review. She’d gone home feeling more covered in some putrid than usual, and right now, a little online fight seemed too harmless to matter in the long run, right?

_**rosematter: wtf**_

**_rosematter: do you even know how to play this stupid game_ **

**_sword &snowflake: That’s the question I should be asking you!_ **

**_rosematter: you get me killed_ **

**_rosematter: make me have to spend money on a revive_ **

**_rosematter: ******* i can’t do this anymore_ **

**_rosematter: did you just pay your way through this game and have other people play it for you_ **

Ruby seethes, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stave off the migraine that was forming. Was she really stooping to a new low all because of today? Truth be told, part of her was deeply uncomfortable with video games because they tended to draw out a side of her she was never entirely comfortable with; her competitive side. Women were meant to be more cooperative, men more competitive, as she’d remembered since being told it during the third grade.

She’d (without medical consent) been on hormones for about a year now, with the help of Blake, so the chemicals in her brain had to be changing, right? If so, why was… why was she still like this? All angry and mean and smelly and gross and hairy?

An inbound message pops up at the corner of her screen; a message from sword&snowflake, keeping her from turning off the monitor and throwing herself back into the privacy and absolute solitude of her bed. Her eyes still dart away, scared she’d messaged her something that would be hurtful (or worse, draw Ruby back in,) but curiosity eventually gets the better of her, and she sneaks a quick enough peek to see before turning away.

_**sword &snowflake: You’re right. Truth be told, I don’t know too much about video games. **_

Ruby does a double-take, wondering if she’d actually managed to convince another human being on the internet of her opinion, and scrambling to type out a response.

_**sword &snowflake: I’ve just been stressed out because of… family, and I’ve been sneaking myself online to escape them.**_

_**rosematter: noim sorry**_

**_sword &snowflake: Money isn’t an issue for me, so when I saw an advertisement for this game, I decided to download it and spend my father’s money on it to spite him._ **

**_rosematter: wait what_ **

**_sword &snowfake: The visuals were… interesting enough, so I decided to keep playing, in spite of my unfamiliarity._ **

_**rosematter: don’t be sorry for anything, please**_

**_sword &snowflake: I haven’t been playing for too long, and I suppose the money I spent on this game helped me to come this far without actually playing the game. _ **

**_rosematter: listen i was being dumb stop bashing yourself_ **

**_sword &snowflake: And I suppose that my encounter with you has knocked some sense into me, and that it would be best for me to log off and never return. Thank you, for dealing with me when I was being… difficult._ **

**_rosematter: oh my god you dumb ***** don’t quit bc of me_ **

**_rosematter: this is all so stupid don’t quit bc i was being dumb_ **

**_rosematter: hello?_ **

**_rosematter: u there?_ **

**_rosematter: uuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_ **

_**rosematter: why are you like this** _

A minute after sending her last message, Ruby lets out a defeated groan, reclining further back into her chair and spinning around to clear her mind.

“Least I was right that she paid-to-win through the game? Honestly, no idea how she isn’t more powerful since she got all the Spacefarer pack upgrades…”

Spinning her chair back around to turn off the desktop and resign for the night once and for all, another last-second message popped up at the corner of her screen. 

_**sword &snowflake: Hello?**_

Ruby scrambles again, nearly tipping her chair over to get a decent response out. 

**_rosematter: i was being mean and stuff yk, so even if you were being sorta difficult, don’t worry bout it._ **

**_rosematter: it doesn’t excuse what i said, but I’ve been having a bad day and stuff and I took it out on you ig_ **

**_sword &snowflake: Why are you going out of your way to apologize to me?_ **

**_rosematter: why question it lol_ **

_**sword &snowflake: My father monitors all the content I view on my cellular phone. And I’ve only had access to my sister’s laptop for two weeks. And even I already know from experience, that anonymity makes the unlikeliest ********, ********. So being a bit cross online is just par for the course, and something I can easily withstand.** _

Ruby scoffs. So all prim and proper anon did know how to curse, after all.

_**sword &snowflake: I know I can be a bit… difficult at times, so thank you for dealing with me. I don’t have any sorts of friends or acquaintances, and I spend all my time trapped at home because I’m homeschooled. Even if I tried to get out of the house for the day, where would I go? ** _

She’d been about to suggest the beach, maybe a coffee shop, a library even, until she remembered that all those options were just as available to her as they were to Weiss, and she certainly hadn’t any semblance of a healthy social life.

**_rosematter: i guess i started apologizing because irealized i was in the same boat as you_ **

**_rosematter: lonely ig_ **

**_rosematter: and some other feelings to unpack, but those are complicated_ **

**_rosematter: lol_ **

She’d found herself blushing, all warm and uncomfortable in her seat. For a complete and total anon she’d met not even fifteen minutes ago, recruiting for a group quest.

“What’s wrong with me?” Ruby laughs, holding her knees to her chest, hiding her face behind them. 

_**sword &snowflake: Would you like to exchange contact information online?**_

_**sword &snowflake: Not in this game of course. Even with your encouragement, it’s clearly not for me.** _

Ruby squeaks as soon as she’d read the message, scanning it thrice over to make sure it’d been real.

**_sword &snowflake: Uh, no offense._ **

**_rosematter: nah **** this game_ **

**_rosematter: only playing it bc i’m bored tbh_ **

_**rosematter: nothing else better to do** _

Somehow, even through the screen, Ruby felt anon’s smile come through.

**_sword &snowflake: What about Skype?_**

**_rosematter: uhh what about it_ **

**_sword &snowflake: We can use it to message each other!_ **

Ruby stares at the suggestion. Not because of the archaic messaging system (thought that was certainly strange enough on it’s own,) but because the prospect of befriending an anon online over an MMO disagreement felt strange to her. Not entirely due to the circumstances (Ruby had her fair share of strange bedfellows before,) but moreorless due to Ruby wondering who _sword &snowflake _even was, underneath their account.

From what she’d heard, maybe a highschooler like her? Only rich? And probably not trans?

**_rosematter: ummm sure?_ **

**_sword &snowflake: We don’t have to if you don’t want to._ **

**_rosematter: just feels weird, doing something like this. but i do wanna :)_ **

According to _sword &snowflake _, her Skype account name was exactly the same as her Grimm Tidings profile name, so all she’d have to do was download the app onto her precious desktop, wasting precious bytes over some stranger she’d just met online.

“Holy fucking middle school, Batman.” Ruby gawkes, as the archaic interface booted up on screen, nostalgia oozing through in droves. 

It felt strange, having muscle memory guide her to where the account directory was. After a minute or two of staring at old accounts, long inactive, of people she’d once known, laughed, and cried with over video games, she’d typed _sword &snowflake’s _account in.

At the top of the search list, Weiss S, _sword &snowflake._

“Found you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Deadnaming, dysphoria Blues, Lewd Discussions, Dysphoria, Transphobia, Biphobia, and Dysphoria. Oh, and Dysphoria.
> 
> Note: Any time you see *******, that refers to Ruby’s deadname. She isn’t out yet. Not even to Yang or Taiyang,

**_Weiss: I had something I wanted to ask you. But I’m afraid it’s asking for something extremely private._ **

**_Ruby: shoot_ **

**_Weiss: Shoot?_ **

**_Ruby: ?_ **

**_Ruby: ask away_ **

**_Weiss: :/_ **

**_Ruby: just ask lol_ **

**_Weiss: Have you ever had sex?_ **

Ruby nearly spits out the juice box she’d been sucking on for English class.

“****** Xiao Long, is there a problem?” Miss Ellis asks her.

“Nope, nope, nope! Just choked on some air you know, maybe it’s covid?”

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

Though it seemed Miss Ellis hadn’t noticed the phone she’d nestled behind her books, Ruby suspected she had, and was just not bothering to enforce the oft-broken rule regarding phones in every damned classroom in the country. Couldn’t blame her really, even if something idiotic possessed her to. Ellis always had that aura that told everyone in her classes that she wasn’t paid enough to give too much of a damn.

**_Ruby: wasn’t expecting that_ **

**_Ruby: no_ **

**_Ruby: why_ **

**_Weiss: Just curious. Being cooped up here all day long, with having online classes, only having Klein to talk to some days… I’d probably be giving him some funny looks if I weren’t exclusively homosexual._ **

**_Ruby: just say you’re gay lol_ **

**_Weiss: Okay?_ **

**_Ruby: or homo srsly, saying you’re homosexual makes you sound like you’re filling out a report or something like that_ **

**_Weiss: I see._ **

**_Weiss: Are you attracted to girls, by any chance, Ruby?_ **

Class was released for lunch soon after, and before Ruby could slink off to her little unseen corner of school, she’d heard a single word powerful enough to render her insides into pink slime, and make her want to wretch out black bile.

“Yo, ******!” That it was Sun calling out for her hadn’t made it any better. Quite the opposite.

She tried to pretend his existence had never happened, but Sun made an effort to call out after her, calling out her deadname five or ten more times and making today’s lunch all the more unappetizing for the day.

So she’d turned, made her excuses, tried not to feel bad when Sun had flinched at her glare, and left without even so much as an apology.  
  
Whatever. She’d already known ****** was a bad person. He’d be written off into the void once she’d graduated in a month or so and run off from town, ending up in some big city where no one in the world knew who she was, and who she used to be. 

That is, if she could afford any of the housing in the big cities.

Fuck.

Fuck.

She’d come to a panic, once she’d realized she’d been crying, and the eyeliner she’d put on (enough to make her feel like she’d had something on, just enough to pass as part of her ‘emo boy phase,’ not enough to match the pretty girls around her or make her not ugly-)  
  


Her phone buzzes again.

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

Here in her little corner of isolation, Ruby could be Ruby, where noone could see her, and she could melt down away from the watchful, judging eyes of others. 

Her sole coping mechanism right now? Taking her time to reapply a single bottle of nail polish she’d laid on before school. It was slow and delicate work, but it made her feel warm enough inside, painting her disgusting, misshapen blocks for nails to make them resemblant of a lady’s, from a distance.

**_Ruby: i’m sad_**

Her phone vibrates almost immediately, the Skype app popping up on the screen to notify her. ‘Weiss S. wants to video chat with you!’ And though her first instinct is to stare at the app and eventually hit decline, her thumb goes for ‘accept’ instead. Greeting her with the pretty, if pale face of a girl around her age. Her eyes being a bright, splashing blue naturally drew Ruby’s eyes to them, letting her notice the scar that ran down her left eye. With her white hair that seemed perfectly kept, even through the phone screen, the whole package that was Weiss S… seemed to fit the girl she’d just met two weeks prior, on _Grimm Tidings._

“Ruby?” And of course for Ruby Rose, Weiss just had to have a sweet voice. “Are you okay?”

“I uhm,” Ruby stammers, remembering just now that she really wasn’t okay. “Not really. I just… told someone off and now I feel really bad.”

“Would not telling them off have made the situation any better?”

“No. Well, yes. Uhm, it’s a no, then a yes.”

Weiss raises an eyebrow at her, breaking off from the stunned expression she’d been wearing, and hadn’t noticed until now. Stunned by what, her ugly? “A no, then a yes?”

“Uhm… yes?”

“Yes to the telling them off?”

“Uh… maybe?”

Weiss smacks her own forehead, gruffing in frustration. “Don’t make this complicated, Ruby.”

“Well it is.” Ruby sighs, suddenly very self-conscious about her appearance, and the way her voice sounded through the phone; would Weiss be able to clock her through this? “A guy friend wanted to have lunch with me. But going with him would have made me miserable, so-”

“So what?” Weiss says without missing a beat. “There’s nothing wrong with rejecting him, especially if he isn’t able to get the message.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Ruby stammers, sure she was blushing red, being reminded of when she’d had a crush on Sun for a brief month or so after starting hormones.

“Then… what is it?” Weiss asks, tilting her head in questioning. 

Ruby sighs. She’d known this day would come, but it was a reckoning that came with her life at the point of any relationship, platonic or romantic. (And who was she kidding anyways, thinking she could get a romantic relationship, noone would ever want to date her.) It was always there, in the background of every relationship she could, and would ever make, with an inevitability that made her efforts to delay it, always futile.

“I’m trans Weiss. And I just… don’t want to hang out with guys.” She recoils at her own words. Weiss had told her about her own situation; she’d kill for friends of any sort, and here Ruby was, being picky.

“I… don’t understand.” Weiss stares, with all the confusion that was enough to indicate a total and complete lack of response.

“You’ve never heard of it?” Ruby asks, to which Weiss shakes her head. “It’s… what I am.” Ruby says, the words coming out with bitter taste. “I’d… it’s… if you wanna learn what it is, look it up. I’d rather not explain what I am.”

That she was a freak.

“Understandable.” Weiss says. “Did you want to talk about anything-”

Ruby’s thumb slips and hits disconnect on the call, but for her, it was a fortuitous, if unintended doing. She’d much rather cut her losses now rather than deal with the inevitable fallout of one of her ‘girlfriends’ learning that she was trans.

So she’d eaten her lunch in silence for the remainder of lunch and painted the rest of her nails a fresh coat of jet black, before sneaking back into history, already fifteen minutes into lecture. Luckily, Port was the type of teacher who got lost in their own ramblings, resulting in 2/3rds of the class falling asleep in period.

Capping off the school day, was art class. Today, raging lesbian (and closet drunk) art teacher Betty had prepared for today’s class, a topic Ruby had forgotten was straight in the class syllabus given out at the school year (then promptly trashed). The human body. Giving second-wave feminist Betty the opprotunity to rant on about the natural beauty of the female form, and the inherent deformity of the of the male form. 

As Ruby began to tune out, leaning back in her chair, happy enough to just silently stir in her thoughts of dysphoria, her phone silently rumbles in her jean pocket. Figuring it must have been Weiss, she resolves to ignore it, figuring she could receive the bad news after class.

_“Sheesh, Miss Betty’s rambling again.”_ A voice beside her whispers. Not at Ruby, of course. She’d chosen for her school life to have no friends.

The phone rumbles again. She couldn’t wait to just walk out of class once the bell had rung, and be greeted with the sight of Weiss’s messages, either kindly rejecting her, or ‘supporting’ her through a condescending fashion. Eventually Weiss would ask if Ruby wanted to date her, all so she could clarify that Weiss completely, and totally did not want to be with her. Weiss would begin to message her less and less, because though Ruby was a girl like her… she just didn’t get Weiss, who just so happened to be a cis girl! Oh, and just to let Ruby know, Weiss was absolutely not interested in dating her. Just to remind her.

_“She does have a point though.”_ One of the more ‘successful’ artists of the class whispers back. _“I just hate drawing men. They’re basically like boxes, with a fucking noodle attached to their waists. I honestly don’t know why bi girls don’t just go lesbian.”_

Her phone rumbles again, a headache coming through at full force, forcing her to concede, taking out her phone, hiding it behind a stack of books she’d brought, placing it atop a sketching kit, and turning on Skype.

**_Weiss: Okay. So I’ve watched several videos, I’ve read up on several papers on transphobia recommended to me on Reddit, and I’ve bought a copy of Transgender History by Susan Stryker to download, and I’ve read the first half of the book trying to understand you better._ **

**_Weiss: I’m just messaging you to ask you if you feel any better, and if you don’t, how I can do better for the next time you’re feeling dysphoric._ **

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **  
  


**_Weiss: Ruby._ **

**_Weiss: Ruuuuuuuuuuby._ **

**_Weiss: RUBY!_ **

**_Weiss: Ruby? :C_ **

**_Weiss: Ruby! >:)_ **

**_Weiss: Ruby? Are you okay?_ **

**_Weiss: I’m sorry if i did anything wrong_ **

**_Ruby: weiss, i told you to do research, not prepare for a college course_ **

**_Ruby: jesus_ **

**_Weiss: Well, I want to do the very best I can for a friend._ **

**_Ruby: why me tho_ **

Miss Betty snaps her fingers at her. “****** Xiao Long, are you texting in class? Show me your hands?”

Luckily for Ruby, she’d learned a little sleight of hand trick, and she slides the phone right into the sleeve of her hoodie, right as she holds her hands up, in a show of fealty.

“Roll down your sleeves.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, and does as she’s asked. By then, the phone’s already caught onto the front of her bra, where she can shimmy it right out, for later. The only downside being that Weiss was still messaging her. With her phone on vibrate. Pressed against her left nipple.

Ruby's breath catches, while Miss Betty sighs, grumbling something about the new generation always spending too much time on their phones, before returning to whatever she’d been ranting about. Freeing Ruby to sit back in her seat and shimmy her phone from her hoodie before she'd turned beet red in the middle of class.

**_Weiss: Because I do really care about you._**

**_Weiss: And from seeing what you look like for the first time today…_ **

**_Weiss: idothinkyoureprettycute_ **

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

Ruby couldn’t figure out a response, her mind too busy short-circuiting to actually type anything out.

_**Weiss: Uh, I can take it back if I made you uncomfortable in any way.**_

**_Weiss: But I do think that with the right makeup, you’d be able to look muchcuter_ **

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

**_Weiss: I didn’t mean to imply that you needed help, uh, just that I heard that it might be a thing you’re not trained in because of your circumstances_ **

**_Weiss: I’m trying to think of the right thing to say_ **

**_Weiss: I do still think you’re cute_ **

**_Weiss: As long as you’re comfortable with it_ **

**_Ruby: :/_ **

**_Weiss: ?_ **

**_Ruby: you are thirsty_ **

**_Weiss: I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS_ **

**_Weiss: Excuse me!? >:c_ **

**_Ruby: is this all you think about_ **

**_Ruby: just sex and flirting with girls_ **

**_Weiss: I NEVER GO OUTSIDE_ **

**_Weiss: OR DO ANYTHING_ **

**_Weiss: I AM 19_ **

**_Weiss: I WANT TO DO LESBIAN THINGS_ **

**_Ruby: asdsjfljalksjlfkjslfjasl_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyboard smashing = bottom confirmed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "what did you do when the world burned down in 2020?"
> 
> "i wrote fanfics of weiss simping for ruby don't judge me"
> 
> CW: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Roles.

“Yo, ******, a package came for you in the mail.”

Though Ruby was loath to show emotion when forced to play the part of a typical teenage boy, she couldn’t help but press her lips together in mirth. And once she’d confirmed the sender had indeed been Weiss, she couldn’t hide her joy anymore.

Yang, her older sister, and one year into community college, raises an eyebrow at her. “Whoa there Rubes, whatcha got over there that’s making you all excited?”

“Nothing.” Ruby sighs, a dreamy undertone to her voice.

“You’re usually never this cheery. Is it a girl? Is my little brother finally becoming a lady killer?”

And in the blink of an eye, her good mood had vanished, a pit of slime and disgust being all that remained. “No.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it, _stud_.” Yang grins, ruffling her hair. “You know, if you ever wanted any advice with girls-”

“No.”

“Alright. Just remember. If I ever hear that you ain’t treating a girl right-”

Though she’d retired to her room at that point, Ruby knew the words all too well. She’d remembered, sharply, the day that Taiyang had pulled her aside for ‘the talk.’ Though, from what she’d remembered, it hadn’t even been so much as a talk as it was the fact that she was a predator, drilled into her brain.

That men were naturally horny little predators at her age, forcing themselves on poor, helpless virgin ladies. That as a male, Ruby needed to learn self-control at her age, in spite of her lack of total interest towards lewd things at that age. That when she'd inevitably have a girlfriend, that she'd treat her like a lady, as proper for the roles of a relationship.

She sighs, taking a carving knife to open the package wrap, revealing inside what Weiss had packed for her.

A single bottle of foundation, matched as best as she could to her skin tone.

Five inkwells of eyeliner, all in varying shades of black she hadn’t even known existed (and was fairly certain had been drummed up by advertisers).

Three capsules of jet black mascara, meant to curl up her eyelashes.

Two pads of powdered concealer, (right alongside three liquid concealer capsules, in case she preferred one or the other).

Ten, _ten_ sets of lipstick, all in varying shades of red and/or black.

Two bottles of primer, accompanied by a bottle of Weiss’s favorite moisturizer, a jar of some lavender smelling cream that she could swear had stung her finger on her first time dabbing it. 

Three makeup blenders, an untold set of brushes she’d thought resembled paintbrushes at first, and a compact.

The only thing left to do now, was throw on some clothes underneath her usual jean/hoodie combo, pick her favorites from Weiss’s menagerie, and slither off outside the house to wherever offered privacy to call Weiss.

On instinct, she remembers to check her phone.

**Blake: you coming? Usual spot?**

**Ruby: ye**

So then it was off to the mall.

* * *

**Ruby: how do i look???**

**Ruby: [Image Sent]**

  
  


She’d caught sight of Blake, sitting all by her lonesome in the midst of the food court of the local shopping mall, buried in whatever novel she’d found her interest in. Wondering whether or not she’d looked ridiculous at first, Ruby eventually found her nerves, before approaching. “Hey there. Looking for me?”

Blake glances up, sizing up her outfit, some leggings, jean shorts, a flannel wrap around and a plain white t-shirt that she’d bought from the girl’s section, so it felt better to wear. Or so she thought. 

“Hey there. Uh. Whoa. You look uh…” Blake catches a look of smugness in Ruby’s expression. “If I weren’t dating your sister right now… I’m gonna shut up.”

Ruby giggles, showing off her (close enough, as Weiss had designated them,) red & black nails. All in all, though her face felt a tad bit heavier than what she’d been used to (Weiss had wanted her about that,) she very much was starting to feel a bit more confident about herself _(though not without that whisper in her ear that she was just being indulged and pitied on because she still didn’t pass-_

“You okay there?” Blake asks, holding up a very conspicuous brown bag. “Brought you hormones for next month, by the way.”

  
  
She snatches the brown bag out of Blake’s hand. “Can you, you know, make it look like we’re not selling drugs!?”

Blake rolls her eyes. “I mean, we technically are.”

Ruby glares at her, before handing them the fifty she needed to cover.

“Kidding, kidding. You wanna go for a bowl of ramen?”

Blake had promised to pay for today’s outing, since Ruby had covered last month’s. Blake and Ruby’s relationship theoretically speaking, was a friendship, but one born of mutual identity rather than any intense chemistry between the two. Blake was nonbinary, Ruby was a trans girl. Both of them hadn’t been assigned female at birth, so the gaydar (or it’s trans equivalent) had gone off the first time Yang had invited Blake to sit down for dinner over fried rice.

The air between them felt awkward. “Have you told Yang yet? That you’re…”

“No.”

“Oh.”

She couldn’t escape that pit of shame inside her belly, that had hoped Blake had already outed herself to her girlfriend, to test Yang’s attitude towards how close to the trans agenda she’d gotten herself recently. They’d been together for three months, and as gross as it was to think about, she could feel the sexual frustration radiating off Yang in droves at times, as a out and proud bisexual. 

Ruby wondered if she should be the one to come out first instead. Yang was chaotic bisexual, so it stood to reason that she’d be a very likely candidate in the accepting camp.

**Weiss: I’m gay.**

**Ruby: Hi gay, I’m Ruby!**

**Weiss: Fuck you**

**Ruby: hmmmmmm**

**Ruby: you’re really insistent**

**Weiss: OMG**

“You seem less… sad, by the way.”

“Huh?” Ruby raises an eye at her. “Still not doing great.”

“Not saying you don’t have a lot to deal with, or worry about. I’m saying that you just…” She catches wind of her phone, still very much stuck on Messages. “wait. Are you seeing someone?”

Ruby flushes red. “Uh. No?”

A teasing grin sets in. “You’ve met someone, haven’t you?”

Ruby groans. “Ugh, we’re not seeing each other. We haven’t even met each other yet.”

“Huh. So you’re dating an e-girl?”

“Ugggghhhhh, Blaaaake…”

“Kidding, kidding. I guess I’m just happy for you.”

**Weiss: Hey. Pay attention to me. :c**

**Weiss: :/**

**Ruby: talking to someone wait**

“We’re not even in a relationship yet, Blake. Sheesh.” Ruby sighs.

“You seem pretty disappointed you two aren’t a thing.”

“I ugh, fine. I’m sad, because she has a crush on me, but for all I know, she could be anywhere on Earth.”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Just do what I did and ask her out.”

Ruby glares at her. “It took you nine months to ask my sister out. Nine months of your constant pining ‘will we, or won’t we?’”

“Okay, so I was super lame back then.” Blake says, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “You don’t want to be like me, right? Isn’t that what I’m for? Teaching you what I’ve learned so you don’t repeat the mistakes of your elders?”

“You’re literally just a year and a half older than me.”

“Yang dragged me to a party. I came out physically intact, but I emotionally aged fifty extra years. Just stop patronizing me and just listen. Ask her if she’s serious about the whole dating thing, then ask where she lives.”

“What if she doesn’t feel like saying it or gets uncomfortable because of me?” Ruby whimpers.

“Then just back down. But seriously. She said she has a crush on you. I’d at least think it’s a reasonable inquiry to ascertain the physical distance between the two of you.”

“But what if-”

Blake frowns. “Ruby. What lesbian would say ‘I like you,’ but not feel like giving out what city they live in, so you two can see if it’s possible to meet up?”

“Blake! Lesbians! We’re all useless!”

“Uh… yeah, you’ve got me there. Listen, nothing to lose, seriously. Just back down if things don’t go your way. And remember, she came out with the crush first. It’s not a crime to return those advances.”

Ruby groans. “You’re right I guess.”

“Knew I was.”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Just… can I ask a sorta unrelated question?”

“Ask away.”

“How’d you figure out we were… sorta interested in each other just from looking at my screen?”

“I read your face. Never underestimate the emotional intuition of a woman who vents her sexual frustrations through writing fanfiction.” Blake says.

“You are seriously so lame sometimes.”

“You’re the one dating an e-girl.”

“She is not an e-girl!”

**Weiss: Ruby ruby**

**Weiss: I need a favor**

**Ruby: what**

**Ruby: lol**

**Weiss: Can you make yourself a video where you say my name? Or maybe read a few lines?**

**Weiss: I get really lonely at home, and you’re really cute, so the sound of your voice would help comfort me when Father’s being harsh.**

“Oh my god.” Blake mutters, staring at Ruby’s phone. “You’ve gotten her to simp for you.”

“IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!”

“It’s you!” Blake laughs. “You were the e-girl!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things start getting Nasty folks. I mean NAS-TY. Lewd Content ahead.
> 
> As a warning, I've written this chapter in past tense. I found it significantly easier to write in past tense strangely, and I found the writing more enjoyable in a sense. If there's large outcry against it, i might switch back, but until then, consider the smut an apology for the tense shift.
> 
> CW: Gender Dysphoria, (Hypothetical) Parental Rejection, Butt Plugs (Not Used), Masturbation, Sexting, Unstable Relationships (They’re Young Adults, What Did You Expect), Bodily Dysphoria

By some miracle, Weiss lived in the same county as Ruby. They’d wasted no time drawing up plans for some kind of meeting, though their ability to actually get to one another was made precariously difficult by one Daddy Schnee (as Weiss had begged her not to call him).

So they’d settled on waiting on an opportunity to present itself, making do with what Ruby could only presume were subtly horny messages, and the gifts Weiss would buy for her with the seemingly limitless allowance she had.

**_Weiss: Ruby._ **

**_Weiss: Whatever you’re doing, I just wanted to remind you of your natural beauty._ **

**_Weiss: And if you ever doubt it_ **

**_Weiss: >:c_ **

**_Ruby: uhm_ **

**_Ruby: no u : /_ **

Weiss might have been coming on a tad strong here and there, but Ruby was an unparalleled master wordsmith.

Ruby had much time to ponder on their relationship, and whatever it was, in the meanwhile. No matter how many times she'd run the thought through her head, the fact that Weiss found her pretty and vice versa was too much of a pill to possibly swallow. Though the prospect of having her amorous emotions returned stirred an arousal she wasn't entirely comfortable with, the pleasant fantasy of having someone out there, perhaps even a soulmate, animated Ruby through the remainder of the school year, giving her hope whenever her day hadn't gone her way.

Though it begged the question as to why Weiss liked Ruby, and vice versa.

The simplest answer being of convenience. Ruby was lonely, Weiss was lonely, and they could be mutually lonely together online. It made her wonder what would happen if they'd met, given neither of them had much experience surrounding amorous relationships of the sort.

Being the little ball of high school depression she was, Ruby could only assume it would only crash and burn. She wasn’t the most interesting of people, and she wasn’t particularly attractive. Most of her interests were too weird or too out of the box for someone as pretty as Weiss could follow; Weiss was so terribly out of her league. It was clear why their relationship had even existed in the first place; Weiss was lonely, and was just expending all her emotional energy onto Ruby just so she herself could feel better.

“Hey Rubes! Another package came for you in the mail-!”

Her sister’s voice grated at her, and she could do little but curse the fact that someone with as much baggage as her got paired up with a big sister who gave too much of a damn, and never knew when to quit trying.

“Leave it at the door.” Ruby said, content to bury her face in the soft sheets Weiss had sent her around a week ago.

“Y’know, you’ve been getting a lot of stuff mailed here. Where’d you get the money for it all?”

“Friend.” Ruby said.

“Oh. Uhm, okay.” Yang sounded dejected. That most of their interactions since the past year ended with Ruby rebuffing any conversation lasting beyond two sentences only made her feel sort-of like garbage. “I know you’re going through a confusing time in your life with graduating high school and all, and me and pops’ve been worried about you. I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but I just wanted you know that me or dad’ll be here for you whenever you need us, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ruby groaned. She just wanted this to end already, for her dad to just throw her out on the streets once her secret had come out. Though most described her father in glowing terms (including Ruby herself), she'd heard of enough nightmare scenarios to ever feel safe coming out to him.. Once she, like so many others had come out, all those niceties would vanish, and they’d (naturally) be repulsed by the thought of her ruining the family.

And that she could see her own dad, calling her a freak, shouting at her for ruining the family, for being mean to Yang and not taking life seriously, scared her far, far away from the idea of coming out.

Once enough time had passed and she was fairly certain Yang had retired away fto her room, Ruby dragged the package inside. A box opening would do as therapy for her current mood, and judging from how the package’s insides felt cardboard-like underneath the wrapping, it was underneath some sort of small box of some kind?

Perhaps it was those Magic Card sets she’d tried in vain to get Weiss into, to no avail. The duo shared few interests other than being mutually queer and lonely, so she had little to go on, since Weiss hadn’t sent her any forewarning of her new gift beforehand.

Luckily, if she hadn’t been so terribly depressed beforehand, Ruby might have had the voice to shriek in horror at what Weiss had gotten her.

**Anal Exploration Starter Pack**

**Size: XS**

She yipped, flinging it, the object of sin, to the floor, and staggered back onto the bed, burying herself in her sheets. 

**_Ruby: WEISS_ **

**_Ruby: WHY DID YOU BUY ME A BUTT PLUG_ **

She took a quick gander at where she’d flung it from under her sheets, as if the sex toy might attack her and snap her neck if she so much a looked away from it. It was still, much to her surprise, very much a butt plug.

**_Weiss: Did you use it?_ **

Ruby nearly hissed at her phone, when she’d noticed a single drop of sweat plop onto her screen.

The air underneath her new sheets was unbearably hot. Though just escaping from the blanket posed an easy solution, that would have required her to be within sight of the plug of sin. 

**_Ruby: NO_ **

**_Ruby: why would you buy me one_ **

Another drop of sweat appeared on her screen. Whining, Ruby tore off the hoodie from underneath the blanket pile, leaving her in only the bra she secretly wore underneath 24/7 at all times, and the jeans that were a bit tight around her waist, struggling to contain her arousal-

**_Ruby: bc its for lewd things_ **

**_Weiss: Lewd?_ **

**_Ruby: SEX OMG WEISS_ **

The soft embrace of her new sheets brushed against her skin; Ruby moaned ever-so-softly, bringing up a quick hand to silence herself shortly thereafter.  
  
  
Her mind wandered fast; she hadn’t considered the fact that she’d been sleeping in the same sheets as Weiss for the past couple of weeks. The same sheets that she’d slept in, maybe… touched herself while surrounded by.

_(The main difference being Weiss had a beautiful flower for her genitalia, while Ruby had this disgusting wrinkly mess)_

**_Weiss: I uhm_ **

**_Weiss: well_ **

**_Weiss: in hindsight i should have maybe asked butuhm_ **

Ruby wanted to type back ‘YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE,’ but her hormone addled mind couldn’t help but wonder what clothes Weiss slept in, if any (the very thought of such a scenario causing a dribble of precum to escape from her member, staining the panties Weiss had bought for her (was she wearing Weiss’s panties!?).

**_Weiss: I was under the impressionthatwewere goingtohave sex when we met up onourfirst date_ **

Ruby squealed.

“Rubes? You okay in there?”

Ruby nearly screamed at Yang. “Y-yeah, whatever! Just playing a spooky game and… stuff!”

Whatever comment Yang had for her hadn’t any resonance for her ears; somehow, by whatever sheer stupidity Weiss had concocted, Ruby was too turned on to listen.

She’d briefly considered chewing Weiss out for assuming that, but a double-take at the message stopped her.

  
  
Date? Weiss considered their meeting to be a date?

And she wanted to have… to do lewd things with her? With _her?_

**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

**_Weiss: Are you okay?_ **

**_Weiss: Did i come on too strong i should apologize_ **

**_Ruby: no_ **

**_Ruby: uhm_ **

**_Ruby: well yes_ **

**_Weiss: ?_ **

Ruby wanted to focus, really, but the very thought of allocating more than half of her singular brain cell away from how aroused she felt made her want to cry.

What was this? Ruby had… touched herself before, but she’d never felt as _everywhere_ as she was feeling now beforehand.

It was as if Weiss had knocked open a gaping maw, and the only way to fix it all was to spread her own legs open and let Weiss fix it. She couldn’t place a word on what she wanted; she wanted to be cuddled, held, strongarmed, fingered, touched, sucked on, bitten, plowed, and perhaps even absolutely wrecked by the person occupying her thoughts.

**_Weiss: I know I’ve hurt you_ **

**_Weiss: And I should take responsibility_ **

**_Weiss: My..._ **

**_Weiss: Physical Attraction to you… has become a bit unhinged lately._ **

**_Weiss: I don’t know why. Perhaps I’m craving comfort or emotional connection, or perhaps I’ve just been cooped up in my room for far too long._ **

**_Weiss: And a couple of nights ago…_ **

**_Weiss: Father may have yelled at me, so I might have snuck into the liquor cabinet for a bottle or two, and may have made some impulse buys._ **

**_Weiss: I_ **

**_Weiss: uhm_ **

**_Weiss: the story isn’t the point what i’m trying to say is that uhm_ **

**_Weiss: I would like an answer._ **

**_Weiss: I’ve probably muffed the relationship by now, but I was wondering if you were open… to the idea of being intimate with each other_ **

**_Weiss: Because I find you… infuriatingly attractive Ruby. Perhaps in spite of my current situation, not because of it._ **

Ruby shuddered; so Weiss had felt this way about her after all. All those times her thoughts had wondered whenever she’d found herself alone at night, or stuck in the shower with an… arousedly uncooperative anatomy, perhaps by fluke, hadn’t been mutual. The thought of Weiss alone at night, surrounded by only her sheets, touching herself to the thought of her, made her hips buck, smearing even more precum on her pale tummy; her jeans couldn’t constrain her arousal anymore, sticking out from the waistline, almost crushed by it.

  
  


**_Weiss: Ruby?_ **

**_Weiss: Are you okay?_ **

**_Ruby: I uhm think you’re hot too?_ **

Ruby Rose. Master wordsmith.

**_Weiss: i uhm_**

**_Weiss: er_ **

**_Weiss: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN_ **

**_Ruby: I DONT KNOW THIS IS ALL SO SUDDEN_ **

**** Her jeans were far too constraining now; in her need for any form of physical relief, she tore the offending garments off. Her bra proved to be far too constraining now as well, so it swiftly followed; in her haste to tear her clothes off, she hadn’t noticed her phone going off, her screen notifying her of a call from one Weiss.

And in her painfully aroused state, once she’d noticed the call, she hadn’t thought much of it, tapping accept with her left hand free to finally fondle her member at last, drawing out whimpers and shudders from her mouth.

And in the midst of her fondling her cock, she hadn’t noticed that it’d been a video call. 

On full display beneath her covers, her own phone providing enough illumination to provide a clear view of it all, was Ruby’s very naked body, thankfully with her lower half not in the shot.

In the corner of her screen, was Weiss, staring wide-eyed and flushed red at the sight. 

She flung her free at the screen in the hope of ending the call, instead knocking her phone over, getting a perfectly good angle of her lower half. With her hand stuffed inside her panties, and still fondling away.

“Oh. Uhm. Oh my.”

The sound of Weiss’s voice snapped her back to reality, granting her enough focus to turn the display off for good, ending the train wreck for good.

Ruby Rose let out an exhausted groan; terrified at the prospect that she’d just grossed Weiss out, but her body was still very needy and wanted a fill or some comfort, just anything to snap her out of it.

“Ugh, fine! Fine!” Ruby whined, pushing her panties down to attend to her needy cock, one hand wrapping around her sex, the other freely groping at the (unexpectedly) sensitive bosom that had grown in over the past three months.

At this point, Yang could have walked in on her and she just couldn’t care; all Ruby could think about was Weiss.

Ruby squeaked at the sound of her phone vibrating and her screen display active again; would Weiss like vibrators? The thought of it was lecherous, disrespectful even, but she couldn’t help but salivate at the thought of Weiss pressing a magic wand against her cunt, squirting against the contraption.

**_Weiss: Does it help if you know that i’ve uhm_ **

**_Weiss: touched myself thinking about you before_ **

In a certain way, yes, knowing that did help the situation at hand, though not in the way Weiss likely would have wanted it to be.

  
  


**_Weiss: UGH DO NOT GO SILENT ON ME_ **

**_Weiss: STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF AND MESSAGE ME BACK I’M DYING OF ANTICIPATION_ **

**** A groan on Ruby’s behalf tapered off into a whine when she considered the prospect of Weiss yelling at her, ordering her around for her own pleasure.

**_Ruby: I_ **

**_Ruby: YOU TURNED ME ON OKAY_ **

**_Weiss: WELL YOU TURNED ME ON_ **

At this point, she hadn’t even blinked at the revelation. Her imagination had been set free, free to imagine Weiss shoving her fingers inside her own cunt to the thought of being with her.

Weiss wanted to be with her. Ruby wanted to be with her. It all felt so simple now, and the pure elation of their own mutual… horniness for each other was enough to get Ruby to squeal in joy.

**_Ruby: are u touching urself too_ **

**_Weiss: yes_ **

Ruby yipped, her free hand twisting a sensitive nipple. They had so much they could do together.

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip to keep quiet, imagining that it was Weiss’s hand, her mouth around her girlcock. Another dribble of precum escaped; she was so terribly close now.

**_Weiss: can i send pictures_ **

**** Ruby moaned. Loudly.

**_Ruby: yes_ **

Her phone vibrated not long after as her fingers flew up and down her shaft, her hips bucking for more friction. Her free hand snaps up the phone with ease, unlocking and opening up the pictures at hand.

It was undeniably, unmistakably Weiss. Surrounded by the same sheets Ruby herself was surrounded by, completely without clothes, eyes shut in bliss, with two of her fingers shoved inside her own cunt.

The pictures pushed her over the edge. She let out a quiet, yet still high-pitched squeal as her girlcock released, squirting out a few pools of clear, translucent cum on her tummy. Her orgasm was drawn out longer, until the aching and wanting of her body finally snapped under it all, making the act of cohesive thinking exhausting, and rendering her lower half into jelly.

Eventually, when the ability to create semi-coherent thoughts had finally returned to her, Ruby had an idea to help Weiss out. With wobbly fingers holding up her phone,she snapped a quick body photo from the thighs-up, smearing her free hand against her own cum and showing off the results for Weiss to see.

Regardless of what she’d think later, Ruby thought that she looked pretty hot. Perhaps it was the afterglow talking, but the details wouldn’t matter for a little while longer. Not before she drifted off into sleep, exhaustion overtaking her.

In the midst of her afterglow, the aching loneliness of it all had finally caught up with her desire to be held, to be cuddled and praised overwhelming all her other instincts. She hugged the blankets around her tight, wondering if Weiss’s sheets had been cast aside, laid underneath her rear like a towel, or completely soaked through.

Her phone vibrates one last time. Taking her time to look at the damned thing, it’s another picture, from Weiss. Dreamily, she opens up the file, revealing the image of a fully nude Weiss, flushed pink with a dreamy smile on her lips. She was holding up three fingers; each equally revealed to be soaked by the shoddy lighting, by what was very likely her own juices.

They had to meet up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta back, and september-october were not good months for me
> 
> hoping their relationship doesn't come off as too rushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Sexting, Condoms, Dysphoria, Mentions of Weed Use

And so the school year ended, not with a bang, but with a sputter. Going to prom had been a decisive no, since the idea of asking a woman out, taking her out on a date, making her feel special on a day where she got to wear a beautiful dress and feel beautiful and look beautiful all while Ruby was stuck in a tuxedo was a thought enough to make her vomit, tear her skin out, and throw her body against the nearest brick wall.

Sure, she earned a few pesters from dad and Yang over skipping prom, but she didn’t care. She knew who she was, and she would persist. Besides, she had Weiss to send nudes to on a daily basis, and vice-versa.  
  
It had started shortly after that fateful day with the butt plug, that they'd begun sending lewd pictures to each other on a near daily basis. Though Ruby had hesitated a great many times with her body image and dysphoria always terrifying her of the possibility that Weiss would find her gross, the sheer jealousy that Ruby had for Weiss's beauty always goaded her into sending more pictures. 

_**Weiss: Think about this while you're touching yourself tonight.** _

_**  
** **  
** **Weiss: [Image Sent]** _

It'd been a picture of Weiss herself, wearing nary on the lower half of her body, her slit glistening in the air for her to see.  
  


While she gawked, she could only help but wonder why a pretty girl like her was so interested in someone-

Her phone vibrated again.

**Weiss: What no response?**

**Weiss: :/**

Ruby groaned, leaning back in her chair and wondering just what exactly their relationship was. Though it was always nice to be caught up in the heat of the moment and let herself think that just maybe, just maybe Weiss also wanted a relationship with her, until she had confirmation otherwise, she couldn't assume anything. 

And there still was the question of whether or not they had any chemistry with each other in-person. Ruby was very likely to mess this part of the relationship up, usually wanting to talk but always never knowing the right words or topics. So she'd have to prepare herself for the prospect that Weiss might reject her outright or find them incompatible in-person. And Ruby could deal with that, having embarrassed herself in front of an online stranger, and having to resign herself that she would never ever find someone else who'd at least would have pretended to like her in the way Weiss had pretended to like her-

Ruby shook her head, leaning back in her desk chair, hoping for a sense of revertigo to snap her out of it. “No, no more negative talk today. I’m so fucking close to graduating and once that that’s done and over with, I finally get to see Weiss.”

Daddy Schnee and the rest of the family would be vacationing who-knew where for a three-week sojourn, shortly after Ruby’s graduation. Weiss could elect to stay home (as she always did), leaving her and Klein alone in Mansion Schnee. And if Weiss was right about Klein being willing to let her out for the three weeks, then they’d have that entire slice of summer all to themselves, together at last.

Weiss would be staying in some upscale hotel downtown where Ruby could visit her. Weiss would manage those details, while Ruby had been volunteered for the audacious responsibility of taking care of the details of their first date.

And she hadn’t a clue on what to do.

**_Ruby: wakey wakey blakey_ **

**_Ruby: can i get some advice?_ **

**_Blake: ofc_ **

**_Ruby: I need some ideas on where to go on my first date with weissy_ **

**_Ruby: help me_ **

**_Ruby: i wanna cry_ **

**_Blake: just figure out what you two have in common and go all in_ **

That was the problem. The two of them hadn’t exactly too much in common besides mutually wanting sex. Exactly where could Ruby go with that?

**_Blake: fuck, just do what your sister did to me and pick her up in a pickup truck, and fuck her in the back_ **

Ruby gagged.

**_Ruby: GROSS_ **

**_Ruby: WTF_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_Blake: oh right_ **

**_Ruby: I DONT EVEN HAVE A PICKUP TRUCK_ **

**_Blake: are you implying you would do it if you had one_ **

**_Ruby: BLAKE_ **

**_Blake: UGH BE CREATIVE_ **

**_Blake: figure some shit out, and if it doesn’t come through, I’ll buy you some ice cream and ramen, idk_ **

**_Ruby: you are so not being helpful rn :c_ **

**_Blake: i might be high af rn_ **

Of course.

* * *

Time flew by, and before she’d known it, she'd gone and graduated, only showing up to the graduation ceremony half-conscious (and maybe half-stoned) to make her dad happy. What was far more important was the day of their date arriving. 

She'd wondered a fair amount about whatever game plan Weiss had planned. At the very least, she'd gone and avoided the headache of having to organize and coordinate their first date. All she had to do really was trust in Weiss whenever she'd said it was fine and ignore her instincts telling her that Weiss quietly resented this-

"No, no. Stupid nerves." Ruby said, dedicating her wandering mind to the concealer she still needed to apply.

For today’s special occasion, She'd gone and asked a favor from Blake, asking to use her house so she could change up her clothes, freshen up, and apply her makeup while over there.

The makeup routine Weiss had drilled into her and Ruby had customized to fit her needs and skills were like a mantra to her head; Primer, Eyeshadow, Eyeliner, Mascara, Concealer, Foundation. A spritz of perfume here and there onto her clothes, and she'd scanned every inch of her body to tweeze and pluck any stray hairs.

A thick layer of makeup and her favorite black jacket right on top of a black-red sundress Weiss had sent her completed the look she'd selected for herself. 

"Damn." Is all what Blake had for her when she'd stepped out of the bathroom.

Ruby sunk under Blake's gaze. "Should I switch out my jacket? You think I'm-"

Blake shook her head. "Y-you're cute and I have a girlfriend. Now shut up, catch your bus, and head on over there before you make your simp wait on you."

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

* * *

  
  


Her mind did wonder though, to the possibility that a rich sheltered girl like Weiss, was perhaps simping for her. Having found a bench near the rendezvous point they’d chosen, it was within enough walking distance to their date to give them a little time to know each other before… whatever happened, happened.

As deeply arousing the fantasy of being tethered to someone who wanted them only for sex was for Ruby, the thought of it being real was enough to sink her previously buoyant mood. She’d been in denial of it this entire time, but faced with their impending confrontation, where Weiss would inevitably have to see Ruby’s body at one point, it wasn’t hard to come to the conclusion that Weiss, sheltered girl with no options, had simply settled for Ruby.

The very thought of it being true was enough to kill her arousal on instinct, doom-scenario or not, and she wondered-

“Ruby?”

Ruby snapped to attention, apparently having zoned out on the park bench. Standing right there in front of her, in a white sundress and bolo jacket, with an almost comically large purse slung right over her shoulder, was Weiss.

“W-weiss.” Ruby said, managing a half-smile. “Hey.” 

Her eyes were even softer than they were in the pictures she’d sent. The pictures Ruby had sent in contrast, were subject to the opposite effect. “Ruby.”

Weiss hadn’t smiled back at her, and for Ruby, all she wanted to do at that moment was run. She’d forgotten what to say, all those terrible online dating guides she’d read in the night prior vanishing from her brain. She stood up, her knees shaky and nearly tipping her over, only for Weiss to catch her with a soft hand pressed against her core.

“Do you uhm, wanna walk?”

Weiss stared at her, as if unsure. “I suppose, yes.”

This was going terribly.

One city block later, and they hadn’t found much to say to each other along the way. Neither she nor Weiss had much appetite for meeting the other’s eyes, and so they walked together in a terribly awkward silence.

Naturally, the conclusion for Ruby would have been for her to pack up and go home, though she hadn’t yet, expecting Weiss to make her excuses first. 

Wherever they were heading to hadn’t been short on grandeur. The site was some sort of European Castle plopped down in the midst of a city block in some sort of anachronistic architecture as an innocent disguise of it’s true intentions. Though few of the pedestrians passing by seemed to pay it any mind, and the castle building seemed to fit in with the rest of the block. A handful of them even came from the building itself, hauling out their luggage to the nearby taxi stand.

“We’re here?” Weiss said.

An unintended, awkward laugh escaped Ruby’s lips, built up from pure nerves alone. “Uhm, yes.”

“Hmm. So this is it?”

“Yes?” Ruby said.

“Is this some kind of restaurant or something? It’s certainly… bombastic.”

Ruby swallowed, the nerves inside of her suddenly turning rancid, eating her core from the inside out. “Uhm. Well… actually...”

Weiss tilted her head. “Actually what Ruby?”

Ruby’s vision started spinning. “It’s uhm actually a place where uh-y’know what, this was all Blake’s dumb idea-close-enough itwas a dumbidea to follow her advice y’know, because-”

Weiss set both her hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady and not spiraling out of control. “Ruby? Are you okay?”

“It’s a love hotel Weiss.” Ruby coughed out, light-headed and close to fainting.

Weiss blinked at her. “A… love hotel.”

“Where they uhm… do the frick-frack.”

“The… sex?”

Ruby nodded dumbly. “Yes.”

Contrary to what she’d been expecting, Weiss hadn’t blown a gasket there and then, instead opting to blush deeply, her hands on her shoulders still holding their faces tantalizingly close together.

“Okay.” Weiss said slowly, her eyes still wide. “Uhm, w-why though.”

Ruby’s heart dropped. “I panicked.” She said, in the smallest voice she could manage. “And I got some advice from a friend I had but it turned out to be shitty advice but I was desperate but I just really did not know what to do for a first date Weiss.”

“I barely caught any of that.” Weiss said, still spaced out. Ruby’d done it. She’d broken Weiss’s mind at just how perverted her intentions were, and just as she’d called it, she’d ruined the relationship even before it began. Tears burned from her eyes, wetting her vision. She needed to run before she made the situation any worse-

“Ruby? Is there anything wrong?”

Ruby felt Weiss’s arm wrap around her, guiding her towards what was a sort of bench of some kind. She couldn’t even get a good scan of her surroundings from her tears. God, she was so pathetic. “I ruined our date, and I should-”

“It hasn’t even happened yet!”

“I took us to a love hotel on our first date Weiss. I embarrassed myself, and-”

“I’m actually quite relieved that we don’t actually have to figure out date stuff.” Weiss cleared her throat, taking a handkerchief and dabbing away Ruby’s tears. 

“H-huh?”

Weiss nervously laughed. “Well, to tell you the truth, I was being… inconsiderate when I handed you the responsibility of our first date, despite knowing full well that you hadn’t any more inkling of experience with them than I had. Even still, I was quite nervous about having to figure out how to act on our first date.”

Ruby’s heart still sunk. “Oh. You don’t… want a relationship-?”

“I’d like to try at least. Uhm, if that’s okay with you.”

“It is.”

“It’s just that… uhm… the fact that…” With each passing pause, Weiss grew more and more embarrassedly frustrated. “I think I prefer it this way. Having the sex first, then pursuing an intense romantic relationship after?”

Ruby sniffled. “I think you’ve got the usual order of operations wrong there Weissy.”

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. “We met through an online MMO Ruby. Who cares about how relationships traditionally develop.”

Ruby snickered.

“And even though I don’t get to meet people that often, I’ve found out about myself that when I do, I’m a more activity oriented person. Whether it’s baking sweets with Klein, or playing Whitley’s board games at whoever happens to visit the house during the month, or…”

“Or…?”

Weiss coughed. “Sex. With you.”

Ruby blushed furiously, feeling a stirring in her nethers and adjusting her sundress appropriately to conceal anything out of place from Weiss.

“You… still wanna do the frick frack with me.”

Weiss flashed a deviant smile. “I mean, if all those creative nudes I took of myself and kept demanding from you doesn’t suffice as evidence...”

Ruby snickered, pushing Weiss away, then coming to a frown and whining again. “Ugh, I just hate that I still ended up choosing a lewd hotel for our first date Weiss.”

“So? I said I didn’t mind.”

“But it’s so embarrassing!” Ruby huffed, throwing up her arms in frustration, one of them being caught on the sash of Weiss’s purse.

Spilling out of the purse, was what seemed to be an entire cache of condoms and various sex toys now all splayed out on the pavement, for nearly every gawking bypasser to see.

Weiss blushed even redder than she had before. Ruby hadn’t thought it even more possible to be embarrassed in the moment, but Weiss had made it possible. 

“Uhm… I can explain.” Weiss coughs, as Ruby curled up into a ball, hoping to escape the voyeuristic gazes of everyone gawking at them.

“You see, Klein recommended we use protection…”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Internalized transphobia, accidental drugging, Weiss triggering Ruby’s dysphoria, fingering, anal fingering, blowjobs

"They actually use shag here. I am so fucked. In both ways."

Ruby buried her head in the ultra-soft comforters of their ultra-king sized bed. She’d gone and turned on some cartoon on the mega-size flat screen television hovering right over their bed for white noise, trying her best to ignore the aching want in her panties and the nervous fluttering of her own heart.

The hotel room they’d booked was decked out in Valentine’s decorum, in spite of the holiday taking place five months prior. Every shade of color available in the room was a red or pink, and the candlelit lighting was just dim enough to stir a sense of unease in her from the moment they’d stepped in.

They were going to do this. They were really going to do this.

What if Ruby made her uncomfortable? What if Weiss decided that in person, Ruby wasn’t nearly as attractive as she’d made her out to be. After all, Weiss was a lesbian, and Ruby was basically a guy, so it’d make sense for Weiss to freak. People changed their minds all the time, and for her and Weiss’s relationship, there was little proof that things would be different from the rest. And though melancholic, coming to this conclusion just _made sense_ for Ruby Rose. 

After all, it _made sense_ of everything that’d happened to her during her life. Really, it’d be more shocking if Weiss hadn’t freaked-

"I'm done with the shower. You wanna head in?" 

She hadn’t noticed Weiss standing in the hallway of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel several sizes too small, just covering the areola where Ruby’d been staring. 

“Wow, you’re really swimming in that bed, aren’t you.”

Ruby giggled. “I’ve always wanted a bed like this. Plenty of space for me to swim around in. Makes me feel like I’m weightless, like I’m swimming around whenever I sleep.”

The weight of the bed shifted right beside her. A pale arm slipped around her shoulder, Ruby’s nose still buried in the sea of blankets right under her. She turned over, slowly, tepidly.

  
  


“May I?” Weiss asked, her voice only giving off the smallest tell of fear.

Ruby swallowed, her mouth so dry. Weiss’s eyes were wide, her towel slipping off to reveal the pink flesh of her nipple. There was nowhere else to go; all she could do was lie back and stare. It was so unfair that Weiss hadn’t been wearing clothes underneath. Completely unfair, but it made sense, if one assumed Ruby was the ugly one, and Weiss was the pretty one, then this would be best for their prospects-

"You want to make out?" Weiss asked, her voice quivering at the end.

Ruby dumbly nodded. Her clothes grated against her skin, begging to be ripped off, but there, in the sea of pillows and blankets that was their bed, while the gentle tune of ultra-violent cartoons played in the foreground, Ruby had her first kiss.

Certainly not how she’d expected it to go, and certainly not how she’d felt it would be like. Ruby frowned against the kiss, having expected to see stars at the first kiss, and for it to not feel like… four fleshy, mildly chapped bits smacking onto each other.

Still, she wanted more, so she pushed for more, capturing Weiss’s lips in another ‘kiss’. Weiss’s lips were dry; frowning, Ruby wetted the skin with her tongue, drawing out a shudder on Weiss’s end as she bit into the flesh. 

Weiss broke away from the kiss to stretch out beside her properly, not even bothering to cover herself with the towel anymore. Ruby’s panties were stretched at the seam. 

Another kiss, this time with Weiss’s tongue slipping in, exploring. Ruby’s legs instinctively spread for whatever reason, the sensation of her tongue exploring her stirring hopelessly beyond arousal.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby mumbles in between kisses.

"Neither do I." Weiss sighs, wrapping an arm around the small of her back, caressing the sensitive skin just hard enough to get Ruby to moan with her. "You have the dick though, so shouldn't you be taking the lead?"

Ruby's mind froze, her arousal evaporating even as Weiss continued her ministrations.

"Ruby?"

Nope. No, no, no, nope. Her body, now on active revolt at the situation at hand, pulls away from Weiss's grip, her arms taking the blanket away from her to bury herself with.

"Killed it. Don't touch me. Please."

“Ruby? What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone. Please. I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Weiss might have held a stellar poker face, but even she couldn't hide her disappointment.

“Sorry.”

“It’s about what I said, isn’t it? Shit, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Ruby said, her body facing away from Weiss’s. “It’s, it’s just me and my stupid dysphoria-”

“It’s not stupid! I said something extremely insensitive, and it ruined the mood.”

“But we were right there!” Ruby whined, an uncomfortable itchiness stirring in her, taking the place of her full-body arousal just moments prior. “And we were in the moment, and you were liking it, then I just had to go and ruin it with my-”

“I know I liked it Ruby. What I want to know is if you liked it.”

Who cared about what she thought? Weiss was the pretty one, damn it!

“I, I guess.” Ruby said. 

“You guess?”

“I did, it’s just that I, uhm, would have preferred if I’d taken a shower as well.” It was only a half-lie; Ruby genuinely did want to wash the grime off her body before sex, and it would have given her a chance to remedy the clothing imbalance between the two.

“If you want to take one, you still can.” Weiss said, her voice small. It still stood though, that Ruby’d taken something Weiss really liked, and ruined it, tearing it apart with her man hands. 

Maybe the right thing to do was to call it off. Mutually amorous emotions be damned, what she needed to do was take responsibility, and handle this like a recently emancipated adult, rather than letting her desires control her.

“I guess I will.” Ruby sighed, sitting up to head off to the shower. A cold shower would help clear her mind, and her disgusting urges. 

Then her stomach grumbled. It grumbled fiercely, with a vengeance, desiring revenge.

“You’re… really hungry.”

Ruby blushed. “Uh, yeah.” She hadn’t bothered eating today, wanting to be as thin as possible for their little date, and not wanting to risk the possibility of a food baby when they had sex. “You wanna get takeout or something?”

“Takeout?” Weiss said.

“Uh, it’s like catering, but for poorer people. Sort of.”

Ruby’s eye caught a glimpse of a most welcome sight; two chocolate chip cookies, atop the coffee table. The hotel logo was wrapped around them, so Ruby held back, knowing the upcharge on hotel utilities promised, if she even so much as breathed on the plastic packaging.

Weiss snickered. “Go ahead Ruby. Have them. I’ve got more than enough lien for the three weeks anyway.”

Oh. Right. Weiss was obscenely rich. Without thinking, Ruby tore off the wrapping, devouring the first cookie whole before frowning at how utterly sad the cookie was. Had they steamed, rather than baked the cookie? It was an absolutely mushy mess, and barely tasted like the sugar-filled confection she’d been anticipating with the first bite. There was a strange, unpleasant earthiness to it, as if the cookie had been left out for too long.

“Something wrong?” Weiss asked. 

“Cookies are gross.” Ruby sighed, not bothering to eat the second. “I’m gonna go hit the shower. See you in a bit.”

Just as she stepped into the shower, she heard the crinkling of plastic wrap.

The shower was lit only by LED lighting, encapsulating all in dim light, and a neon outline. Strange drawings on the wallpaper seemed to sparkle in her eyes whenever she approached; it reminded her of those precious nights she used to spend with Yang, staring up at the stars. 

The bathroom was still steamy, almost _uncomfortably_ warm from Weiss’s use of it. With some effort on her part necessary, Ruby shimmied out of the outfit she’d chosen for the day, stripping herself off to step into the shower. 

And though she could have returned the lighting to a normal state, one where she could actually see, she kept it the way it was. Though it helped to keep her from looking at her own nude body in the mirror, though simple curiosity and a desire to degrade herself even more eventually had her doing just that.

She stared down her own reflection, trying to muster up the urge to feel sick. But she couldn’t. Instead her mind focused on the pooling warmth in her tummy, and just how good she would look and feel with Weiss standing right behind her, arms wrapped around her and marking her body however she wanted it.

Ruby shook her head. She’d gone and ruined any chance of that happening, hadn’t she? Yet she still had the nerve to feel aroused by all of this. She needed a cold shower. Now.

Her hand turned up the shower heat all the way up instead, and she stepped in without so much as a second thought. Steaming hot water rolled down her body, her girlcock now fully aroused, and wonderfully sensitive. On a whim, she massaged her own chest, tugging at her now surprisingly sensitive nipple, and ushering out a steady stream of moans on her end.

She was drawn out from her aroused stupor by a knocking on the wall right beside her. Weiss, with nary a shred of any clothing covering her, stood right outside the open-door shower, her eyes averted.

“Can I join?” She asked.

Ruby made space; her eyes darted down to Weiss’s nethers, how wet it was. 

“You feel it too?” Weiss laughed, wrapping her arms around Ruby, pressing their firmly aroused sexes into each other. 

“Y-yeah.”

“I think it was the cookies.” Weiss said. “Are you… okay with this?”

Ruby whimpered, answering her by pulling her into another open mouth kiss, this one searing hot. If Weiss had been modest before, there was no attempt at it thus far. Wet, needy sounds escaped her lips as Ruby’s tongue probed and slid against her soft mouth.

“Your mouth is so pretty and soft Weiss.” Ruby said.

Weiss moaned, a wandering hand tracing down the soft skin of Ruby’s back, groping at the soft flesh of her rear. Her needy slit attempted to grind against her; the awkward angle would not suffice. 

“You wanna sit?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Weiss said, her voice a husky growl. “But first, I want to try something.”

“Y-yeah? Like what?”

Weiss only stared at her, presumably with mischief in mind, before sucking at an exposed spot of flesh on her neck. “I want to touch you down there.”

Ruby whimpered. Her skin tore, but it was exhilarating in a way. “Yeah?”

Weiss released her lips. “Probably not what you’re thinking. I was thinking... _here_.” She said, groping the flesh of her ass to illustrate her point.

Ruby’s breath hitched. “Uhm-”

“I won’t go far. Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Weiss said. 

“Oh-okay.” Ruby whimpered, body already tensing up.

Leveraging herself to look over Ruby’s shoulder, Weiss brushed a finger across the delicate hole.

Ruby gasped, holding onto Weiss for support, her knees having nearly buckled then and there. 

“More?” Weiss asked.

“M-more! Please.” Ruby said. The flesh there was sensitive, and from a performative aspect, it was simply euphoric to be able to be pleasured in such a submissive manner. Weiss dragged her finger against the soft flesh a couple more times, before Weiss groaned and had to pull herself off of Ruby.

“Arms are sore.” Weiss said, a smile curling at her lips. “Sitting down seems like a good idea.”

“Hah, yeah.” Ruby sighed, still a bit high from their explorations down there. She adjusted the shower nozzle for the spray to properly cover them both, with the surface of the floor surprisingly heated. 

“They were expecting guests to have sex in the shower, weren’t they?” Weiss laughed, pulling Ruby in for another kiss.

“It’s a lewd hotel, I’d be shocked if they hadn’t expected it.”

Weiss snorted. “Ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who asked!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “What do you want to do now?”

Ruby frowned. “Can I do something for you? I was wanting-”

Two fingers pressed against Ruby’s lips, shutting her. “No.”

“But-”

“Not yet at least. First, I’m going to try to wreck you. Then you’ll have my permission to try and make me cum.”

Ruby blushed furiously, staring down at her firmly aroused member. “I’m still really turned on down there-”

“Actually, since you seem so indecisive, I’ll decide, so we can save on time.” Without input on Ruby’s end, she gripped the sensitive shaft of her sex, and took the remainder of it into her mouth, sucking gently against the skin as if it were a clit.

“F-fuck Weiss!” Ruby started, her arm reaching out for a conveniently placed bathroom handle for her to hold onto.

It was to no avail. No matter which way she tried to get a grip, she found herself overwhelmed and at the mercy of Weiss’s ministrations. Weiss moaned with the sensitive flesh in her mouth, and every muscle in Ruby’s body melted, her body barely managing the bare minimum to keep itself intact.

A gag on Weiss’s end forced her to pull off, her breathing heavy and ragged, but the look in her eyes oh-so-satisfied with herself. Before Ruby could even begin to suggest the possibility of stopping, she threw herself back onto Ruby’s sex, resuming at an even faster pace.

“W-wah! Weiss!” Ruby managed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her dysphoric reservations long gone, her mind had only one function at this point, which was to beg. “Please-oh god please Weiss let me cum I’mgonnacum pleaseplease letmecum please~”

Her climax followed not long after, Ruby close to screaming the entire way through, as she came into Weiss’s mouth. The pleasure simply crashed into her, drowning her consciousness in a wave of euphoric bliss. 

The entire ordeal had rendered Ruby exhausted, with her only possessing the faintest awareness of her five senses. 

It took her time to finally come to, and when she had, she’d been greeted with the sound of a wet shlicking, Weiss’s whimpers, and the shower still running. Though the world felt substantially cooler since she’d cum, the sight of Weiss, huddled up in the corner and desperately trying to get herself off was more than enough to warm her up again.

“Sit in my lap.” Ruby croaked. “I have an idea.”

Weiss drunkenly nodded, scampering over to place her pert rear onto Ruby’s lap, pressed against her already hardening sex. Ruby wrapped her arms around her, biting and sucking against the pale, mildly acne-riddled flesh of Weiss’s back, sucking and biting where it seemed appropriate. 

“Q-quit teasing me and fuck me.” Weiss hissed. Though the prospect of messing with poor Weiss appealed to her, it was still their first time together, so she set the idea aside. For now, she’d listen, and brush a curious finger against the sensitive flesh of her needy slit. 

Weiss’s breath hitched, drawling down to a nervous whimper. Ruby snickered. “Guide me?”  
  


Weiss hummed in the affirmative, taking Ruby’s hand into her own, having her spread her out. “The clit. Go for the clit. I’ve gotten myself so close already Ruby, I can’t-”

Her words sputtered out into obscenities when she came, her body trembling against Ruby’s hold as she shook her hips in need, begging Ruby to keep grinding against her clit. The sounds from her throat petered out into a guttural groan as she sank into Ruby’s arms, content to just slacken in Ruby’s arms.

Wordlessly, once Weiss had managed to muster enough strength to break free from Ruby’s arms, she motioned for Ruby to be spooned by her, Ruby letting out a note of pleasure at the touch. She’d longed to be held in another’s arms for so long, and though she’d feared she’d never get the chance to know in her life, she knew now. This was sex. This was cuddling.

The shower continued to run, steaming up the bathroom and keeping the two girls warm. “Should we turn it off?” Ruby mumbled, gesturing to the shower.

Weiss shook her head. “I can pay for it. Besides. My legs don’t work anymore, and I don’t want to be cold down here.”

“I could try to carry you.”

Ruby could feel Weiss rolling her eyes behind her. “You’ll slip. And fall.”

“Still makes today totally worth it.”

Weiss scoffed. “So I take it you had fun then?”

Ruby frowned, a familiar anxiety welling up in her throat. “Yeah…”

“That’s good.” Weiss said, her voice welling up with a familiar emotion. Anxiety. “I’m so glad that this worked out for the both of us.”

Ruby groaned, stretching out against the heated floor. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. You wanna work out an actual date tomorrow?”

Weiss shrugged. “All things considered, this date wasn’t terrible.”

“You know what I mean.” Ruby said, a familiar anxiety welling up in her throat. “I was wondering if we could you know… figure out relationship stuff soon.”

A drowsy silence fell between the two of them, only adding fuel to the emotion dwelling inside her heart. “Weiss?”

Weiss groaned. “Not really feeling like discussing it while we’re trying to cuddle on this floor. I’d preferably want to discuss this when we’re on a bed, and my legs are working.”

“Oh. Okay. I-”

“We’ll figure it out when we’re ready Ruby. Together.”

* * *

_Later..._

**_‘Tired of reading pages of endless, endless slow burn, only to never have the smut you desire because your characters keep getting hung up on their issues and never talk it through? Not to worry! Cum Cookies is here to give those two lovebirds (or ten) a little extra push in the right direction! If consumed by a couple with *ahem*, certain amorous emotions towards the other, Cum Cookies will remind them of their mutual need. That longing lust, that desire to do the double tango that’s gnawing in the back of their mind._ **

**_Note: Cum Cookies will not work on those unwilling, unwanting, or undesiring to have sex. Cum Cookies has proven effective against a great many anti-sex contrivances, including dysphoria, internalized homophobia, prudism, exhaustion, body dysmorphia..._ **

“We’re in a porno. We’re in a porno, aren’t we?” Ruby said, as she and Weiss both gawked at the cookie packaging in unison.


End file.
